stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Whale Bus
When a band comes to Sunset Beach, the groms plan to ditch work and attend the concert. But things don't go as planned. Buster becomes sick and the Kahuna must take care of him. The groms trick Johnny into driving the Whalebus, the groms stop to pick some models and surf but the whalebus kidnaps Snack Shack. Meanwhile Bummer begins to find out the groms have skipped work and has Rosie help out, he and wipeout chase after the groms in his golfcart. Snack shack finds the groms and learns to drive the bus, the groms attempt to attack him but he drives off the pier. The groms make it to the concert, they called up thinking they are going to meet the band but find Bummer fires everyone but Johnny. Summary We open with female and male surfers in a commerical for the Red Hot Chicken Pucker, with the groms watching it on a laptop and are going over their plan to see the band. The plan inludes a ride from the Kahuna, Bummer thinking they are working, decoys which are all cardboard cut outs of Reef, with Fin saying they are smarter than Reef. But Broseph and Emma have to find replacements. They plan to meet in the parking lot at 0900 (9:00am) this morning but Reef doesn't really get it and Fin has to explain it twice before he gets it. At the staff locker room Bummer has an announcement: they're having a special ceremony for Johnny because he threw himself in the line of fire to save the President of Uzbekistan from eating two week old yogurt. The ceremony is performed to remove one of Johnny's strikes, but the groms don't seem to happy about it. Reef and Broseph find the Kahuna at the lobbyqurium and they ask him to drive them, but Buster has become sick from eating two scuba divers. If the Kahuna doesn't not help Buster his ocean friends well never forgive the Kahuna and his surfing days well be over. Johnny is staring at Emma and has no idea that the Kahuna wants him to lock up The Whalebus. Broseph then comes up with the idea to have Johnny drive the whalebus and Reef is thinking about getting smaller cuts for the betties. Reef and Broseph tell Emma that the Kahuna cannot drive the whalebus and they'll be hitch hiking, but it is too dangerous for her, so they tell her to get Johnny to drive them, but Emma is not sure why Johnny would do that. The groms get into position for Johnny. Johnny tells Emma not to tell anyone or he'll get in trouble. Emma says they may have to tell Lo because Johnny is about to run over her. Johnny picks up Lo and Broseph but can't take anymore and Reef says that Johnny thinks he is better than them for not having any strikes but he should be taking anyone. Reef gives Johnny an exrta ticket to the concert. Johnny drives the groms and they start to ignore Johnny's rules such as no food or drinks, seat belts on, and no farting. Bummer's new video about the resort plays. Lo discovers padded foot rest, Fin found that the seats recline and Broseph gets into the cashews for the guests. Emma tells Johnny that everyone needs a little fun even him. She puts her hand on his shoulder and he starts to loosen up and sees what the bus can do. At the resort the front desk phone rings and Bummer notices no one is there and asks Lance where Johnny is and he tries to contact Johnny on his radio. He hears Johnny talking and Johnny's walkie talkie is thrown out the window and Bummer thinks Johnny is bragging to Reef about having no strikes which he likes. Back on the road everyone is having fun and Johnny is driving fast which the groms seem to enjoy. At the resort Bummers goes to find Reef and wants to know where Johnny is, but finds Reef is actually a cut out and he becomes angry. Bummer then heads to the lobby and asks Kahuna where Broseph is. Kahuna tells him to chillax and that the bellboy is near the front desk moving luggage but it turns out to be Armpit. On the road, Johnny is tells the groms about food and drinks in the overhead compartment and pillows called chillows and Lo finds snack shack sleeping in one the small compartments. Snack Shack tells them that he is sleeping because the Kahuna usually drives him to town for his shift at beaver tails. Reef yells for Johnny to stop the bus causing Johnny to freakout thinking he's hit someone or missed a turn, but it turns out to be Tropical Tan models, and Reef tries to hit on them but Fin ruins it. At the resort Bummer is telling himself that he didn't see a skunk bellhop and Kelly wants to know what is going on because her servers have gone AWOL. Bummer asks who is working the Dinning Room and Kelly tells him he does not want to know. He then hears dishes breaking and runs to the DR and nearly gets hit by four plates and sees Wipeout trying to serve people but keeps dropping everything. Bummer grabs Wipeout and sticks his fin through a tree and asks him what is he doing and Wipeout says he is covering the day shift for Emma for money. Bummer wants to know where Emma and the others go but wipeout refues to speak because to would violate the mascot code of slience. Bummer bribes him and he tells. On the road Reef ask the models if they've been using the tricks he's taught him, but Fin says they both taught them and they thank Reef and Fin for teaching them it helped when they were in Hawaii. Reef wants Johnny pull out so they can go surfing and Emma tells Johnny that a quick session would make the prefect day and Johnny agrees. Snack Shack tells Johnny that he doesn't surf and if he's late he'll lose his employee discount at the beaver tails. . Category:Episodes Trivia *The title is a parody of the classic video game: Grand Theft Auto. *Broseph got Armpit to be a bellhop. *Rosie worked in the DR, got Mark to behave and had the guests help clean the hotel. *Snack Shack sleeps in The Whalebus while waiting for the Kahuna to take him to his second job. *The Groms are fired by Bummer but are saved by Johnny. *Wipeout is Emma's replacement. *Only three of the Tropical Tan models make an appearance. *The Whale Bus can float. *Buster apparently got sick from eating one too many divers. *Snack Shack cannot drive. *Johnny can drive the Whalebus. *Johnny saves a President from eating two week old yogurt. *Bummer has a special ceremony to remove strikes, it has a stick simliar to what Mose has and the employee records. *Reef is shown not to be very bright, as he didn't understand what 0900 (9:00 am) meant. *The Whalebus kidnaps Snack Shack. *The Bear causes the whalebus to drive off by using it as a back scratcher. *Stoked Radio * Espresso Twist by Urban Surf Kings * Arcopolis by Ellegraden *The President of Uzbekistan stays at the resort.